


Black Clover: One Shots

by Silentx13



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Fluff, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, magic knights, random ideas that have came into my brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shot ideas I have for Black Clover.If some ideas I use in a one-shot are really liked I will TRY to write a full story for it.That's it. Enjoy!(Some stories will be the same as the Black Clover one-shot book I have on my Wattpad account)





	1. Chapter 1

 Fuegoleon opened his eyes as he felt something poke his side. He instantly felt his little brother's mana and turned over to look at the 5-year-old Leopold. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up yawning.  _It could not have been later than around 1 am, what was Leo doing up? He normally slept like a rock._ Fuegoleon wondered to himself. 

"I can't sleep, big sister was telling me a scary story and I had a nightmare about what she was telling me. Now I can't fall back to sleep." Leo said.

Fuegoleon shook his head and said, "Alright. Come here," He moved over on his bed and let Leo climb on and sat next to him. Leo smiled as he sat next to his brother and leaned against him as Fuegoleon wrapped an arm around his little brother. 

"You know that Mereoleona is scarier than any story she can come up with," Fuegoleon said. 

"I know...I am just going to stay with you though." He replied laying down. 

"Leo-" He began but shook his head and laid down next to his little brother. He shook and closed his eyes but after a few moments, he heard Leo in a small voice ask, "Leon...you'll always be here. Right?"

"Of course," He replied ruffling Leo's hair. 

"Just being sure," Leo replied as he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. Fuegoleon tried to do the same but he was soon awoken by Leo starting to snore. Fuegoleon sat up and moved off the bed making sure he won't wake his sleeping brother. He went to his desk to work on somethings since he realized sleep now was not an option. After awhile Fuegoleon fell asleep at his desk as well. 

* * *

Fuegoleon yawned and sat up sitting up from his desk. He felt a blanket on him and smirked a bit. Mereoleona must have come in at night at some point, even though she was a firecracker and very tough she did care for her siblings. He looked over at his bed and saw Leo was gone and his bed was a mess. He just shook his head and smiled. He laid the blanket over the chair and went to get some breakfast. 

As he walked down the stairs he heard a loud thud and felt mana raise. He hurried to the kitchen and saw Leo throw a small ball of fire at Mereoleona who blocked it easily. He just took his breakfast and sat down. He knew this was one battle not to get pulled into...the fight for the last muffin. Especially when you had Mereoleona and Leopold Vermillion involved. 


	2. Decorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some sweet times with the Black Bulls as they get ready for the holidays. 
> 
> This came as a request from CF8WRK4U

The Black Bulls headquarters smelled of pinecones and the main room was a mess of holidays decorations everything one can think of from tinsel to candy canes. Yet, these said candy canes where vanishing one by one _mysteriously_. 

"Ah! Don't you love the holidays?" Asked Vanessa as she sat crossed leg on the floor with a bottle of eggnog in hand. 

"Ya! Back in Hodge, we used to desecrate the tree together every year! Although, our tree was much smaller." He said looking at the huge tree that was in the corner of the room that was probably over 11 feet tall. Finral was about to say something when he suddenly yelped, as Gordon was standing behind him suddenly mumbling. "Geez! Don't do that Gordon."  

Asta laughed and looked around and smiled as he saw everyone was either helping to decorate or being themselves. Noelle was helping Gray put up some greenery around the room. Luck and Magna were outside taking care of those decorations. Gauche was having one of his nose bleeds while saying something about how precious his sister was. There was a sudden crash from outside and Luck came running in with Magna chasing him. "Get back here!" Magna shouted as he chased him. 

Luck just laughed as he ran. Yet, he ended up tripping and crashing into the tree causing a lot of the decorations to fall off. "Watch out both of you! You want to destroy the tree!?" Asta shouted as Vensassa sighed. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to start over again." Said Vanessa standing up. 

"I got ya!" Magna said jumping on Luck. However, the tree began to sway from Magna jumping right into it. It began to fall and hit the ground in a huge thud. A wall crashed down and Captain Yami stepped in "WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?" He screamed. "WILL YOU LOSERS BE QUIET!"

"YES CAPTAIN YAMI SIR!" They all said.

Yes, this was how the Black Bulls got ready for the holiday's but at the end of it all. The tree glowed with a gentle colorful light. Even with the strangely shaped ornaments that Magna chose and even the few hundred pictures of Maira that was up. Unfortunately, there were no candy canes that they put up by the time they got the tree back up and cleaned up the mess they were all gone along with Charmy.

Later that evening Finral said, "Man! I can not wait for next week!" 

"Why? What's next week?" Asta asked. 

"What? You don't know?" Asked Magma.

"Well, how can I not know if you don't tell me!" Asta shouts. 

"It's the annual Magic Knights Chrismas Part," Vanessa said. "There are a lot of drinks and food." 

"And the best part is you can bring a plus one AND THIS YEAR I HAVE A DATE FOR IT!" Finral said proudly standing up tall. 

 _'if only I could bring sister Lilly!'_ Asta thought. 

"Yeah, just this year the Wizard King has some crazy idea for entertainment." Captain Yami said. "He some random idea that every squad should do some form of entertainment." 

"I wonder what we should do?" Asked Asta out loud

"How the heck should I know," Replied Yami. 

"I have an idea," Said Noelle. "Although it will require a call to a friend."  


	3. The Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic Knights are being killed in horrible ways. Who is killing these magic knights but more importantly why are they being killed? 
> 
> Warning: This chapter has blood, gore, and is a bit dark and violent.  
> note - if enough people find this story interesting I will write try my best to write a full book about it.

The night was silent as a Magic Knight walked along the empty streets of the Noble Realm. They were heading back from a long day off, they had a bag of things they bought and they walked lazily down the street. Yet, he turned around feeling a strange presence. However, he felt no mana so he must have been imagining things. He started to walk again but there a strange feeling in his gut. He was about to take out his grimoire. Yet a gloved hand stopped it and a hand pressed over his mouth. He felt a strange energy wash over him. He felt weak for a moment but broke out of his attackers hold.

He turned around and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He blinked in surprise and then looked up at his attacker. A tall figure wearing strange clothes. That covered all of their body. "Now. Now." They said. "This is nothing personal but I am going to need you to die."

Before he could even use a spell he did not need words for this person used a dagger to stab him in the neck. They dropped down and swiped under him and he fell to the ground. He would have grunted in pain but still, his voice was just gone. The dagger was removed and he looked up at this figure. He noticed that energy was gathering around their arm and took a form of claws. "Die." They said and they ran their hand into his chest and ripped out his heart.

They gave a sigh as she stood and said, "Here I thought that killing Magic Knights will be a challenge, but this is all too easy." They stepped over the body and walked over to a hooded figure who waited for them

"So...we doing this again tomorrow night?" They asked as they both began walking down the street.

"No. He wants us to wait and watch how they react," they replied. "We will strike again once he orders." 

"Alright," They replied with a sigh as the two suddenly vanished as they walked. 

* * *

The captain's all were sitting at the urgent meeting that was called by the Wizard King. There was a deadly silence that hung over the place after the Wizard King was finished speaking. The two who were the most silent was Nozel Silva captain of the Silver Eagles and Fuegoleon Vermillion captain of the Crimson Lions. 

"How can some sneak into the Noble Realm without being noticed by anyone and kill two magic knights. One in his own room." Asked Charlotte. 

"We do not know but I want all of you to make sure all your knights are careful and have someone keeping watch at your bases at all times now." He said. "Also...Fuegoleon. Nozel. I do not want you two or your squads to look into this matter. All of you will be too close in the matter."

"Yes. Sir." They both said. They both had a dark look on their face though but it was understandable. Both of them had squad members that were killed...both of them were brutal. They both felt pain while they died. 

The Wizard King then looked at William Vangeance and said, "Vangeance. I want you and your squad to look into this matter. If anyone happens to hear or stubble across anything about this matter go to him intently. We can not let this happen again." 

"Of course sir," William replied. 

"Lastly. If you do find who did this at least try to take them alive. We want to find out why they did this and why...they both had their hearts missing." He added feeling a great deal of pain for two of his captains who tensed when they where reminded of that. 

The meeting was dismissed and the captains started to leave. "Do not worry," William said looking at both Fuegoleon and Nozel. "I will find who did this." 

Fuegoleon nodded and thanked him. However, Nozel just left before anyone could say anything more to him. He wanted more than anything to find who did this to one of his squad. It was unforgivable. He stopped and to regain control over his emotions, he felt to much rage and bitterness right now. The man who was killed was of nobility, he was skilled, and he was a good man. He took a breath and started to walk again.

From the rooftops, a person smiled and said, "That was an interesting expression he made. This gives me a few ideas of our next steps." 

"What is your next orders, sir?" Asked a male standing next to him. 

They sat back closing their eyes to think. "Tonight they'll be setting a trap for the assassin. Fall into it and show them your skill without your magic. Give them a warning when battling them. Do not kill them. Just make sure they'll not be able to fight for a week or a bit more." 

"Yes, sir. Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, do not fight them for so long. Just fight till they are mostly are down." They replied. 

"Of course sir," He said.

"Kane. Be careful." They said. 

"I will sir," Kane said bowing his head.

"Very good, now you are in charge of the others until tonight. I shall be back later." They said and vanished from his spot. Kane just turned and walked back to where the others are.

* * *

 

 

That night Alecdora Sandler walked alone through the streets of the Nobel Realm. He was on high alert and turned to look at any sound or anything change in the mana he felt. He stopped as he felt a strange presence he turned around but no one was there and he then felt the person behind him. He jumped back and said, "We knew you'll take the bate." After he said this vines grew out of the ground and wrapped around the figure. William Vangeance walked out and said, "Now. We have some questions that you will answer." 

"Impressive plan but easily predicted." He spoke calmly. He moved his hand slightly and a dagger came out of his sleeves. He cut vines holding him and jumped back pulling out his sword. He stood straight with his sword drawn and dagger in one had. He looked at both William and Alecdora, after a moment he charged at them. Alecdora launched an attack but he dodged it with great ease. William used a spell but that was blocked and the attacker cut Alecdora's arm with his sword. He jumped back holding his arm. This is what happened repetively. They launched attacks and the attacker dodged them with ease and the stranger still when William used a spell on him. Nothing happened. He was able to knock Alecdora out and then turned his attention to William. The attacker jumped back as another spell was launched at him.

He then ran forward attacking William and instead of using a killing blow, the attacker sliced his mask in half. Then kicked him down and placed his sword under his neck and said, "Know this. Even if you did capture, I shall kill myself before betraying my boss but you fought with honor so I shall tell you a word of advice. Keep your eyes on your friends Nozel Silva and Fuegoleon Vermillion. It is not a coincidence that only members of their squad were targeted." 

After he finished speaking he vanished before William's eyes, William grabbed his arm and fell back against the wall. He did bring other Golden Dawn members for this trap but he must have knocked them out before this attack. Whoever these people they were skilled but the oddest part was...this man. Used no magic in their fight. William could not keep his eyes open any longer and passed out as he heard people coming to help them.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has NozelXFuegoleon in it and it was based off a prompt I saw.  
> Also, I ship these two till no end and there is not enough for them. So enjoy!

Nozel gave a small gasp and sat up with a start drenched in sweat and was breathing harshly. He pushed his braid that was messed up out of his face and took a deep breath. "You're awake," Said Fuegoleon's voice from the desk in the room. Nozel looked over and asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out. You were working too hard again, you sat down for a few moments then fell asleep." Fuegoleon replied as he stood up and walked over handing him a glass of water. Nozel took it and drank it slowly as Fuegoleon sat next to him. Nozel's braid fell back in front of his face and started to come undone. 

"Want to talk about what you dreamt?" Fuegoleon asked gently.

"I am fine, Leon." Nozel said shortly but clutched the cup tightly as he sat there. 

Fuegoleon just laid a hand on his back and gently moved it around some. He was the only one who ever saw this side of Nozel, the side that had fear, doubt, and worry. The side that was vulnerable. Nozel took another drink of water and both of them sat in silence for a long while and Nozel leaned into Fuegoleon, who moved his arm a bit and wrapped it around him. They were silent for another moment before Nozel began to talk in a hushed voice. He began retailing what happened in his nightmare as Fuegoleon listened silently.

Once he finished Fuegoleon said, "You are strong Nozel, you do not have to worry about that happening. I also can take care of myself fairly well. Also, nightmares are just that. Nightmares, they are hard and a bit scary but now that you're awake it's all over." 

Nozel nodded and asked in a quiet voice, "I can hardly keep my eyes open...is it possible you can stay while I finish resting?" 

"Of course," He replied. 

Nozel smiled a bit and leaned against him more and closed his eyes. He fell asleep pretty quickly as he was half curled up next to Fuegoleon who just sat there and gently stroked Nozel's head as he slept. Yet, as time passed he ended falling asleep and his head moved to rest on top of Nozel's. The two stayed like that sleeping calmly and thankfully Nozel did not have any more nightmares that night.


	5. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about an original character I have for black clover.
> 
> There is some blood in this chapter

Arryn Venro took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall in his darkened cell. He shook his head and thought about his friends who must think he was dead by now. Even his friends in the Clover Kingdom think he is dead...or at least that is what he assumed. He was captured on the battlefiled and given to an insane mage who thinks that experimenting on trying to destroy a grimoire to see how it'll affect the owner is a fun thing to do on a Friday night. He chuckled realizing that he called the Clover Kingdom warriors his friends. He could almost hear the Ice Queen saying _'being friends with an outsider? Please. I am one of the top warriors and a noble of the Clover Kingdom. Why will consider you a friend?'_

It was strange that her brother was the opposite and he would have said something around the lines of, _'Now your realize we are friends? Of course, we are friends and you should be honored that I have bestowed you with this gift.'_ He shook his head, those Silva siblings where insane but he was honored to fight alongside them and of course the other warriors of that kingdom. Yet, above all else, he was honored to have fought with his people, the people of the Heart Kingdom. He just wished he could see his prince take his throne and see him get his goal. He also wished that he will be would have been able to keep his vow, 'to protecting his home and protecting his friends.' Yet, after he did add to see the goals of his friends met to be there when they achieve them. However, that vow was going to be broken since he was going to die here. Die as some sick mage's experiment. 

Arryn gritted his teeth and clenched his bloodied hand. He could not access his magic in these dark cells not even the bit of elven magic he had, yet even if he could access that magic he would not be able to control it. He unclenched his hand and sighed looking up at the gray ceiling. He looked to the door though as the mage who was conducting these experiments stepped in. "So. How are we doing today?" The mage asked. 

"Well, I could use the cell to be a bit warmer but other than that I am just peachy," Arryn replied. 

The mage gave a humorless chuckle and said, "Well. I do have some news for you. I think I have learned all I could from you and since you can not control that elven magic you have you are more or less useless now. However, do not worry your friends will join you in death after we take over your kingdom and I look more into your elven kind." 

Arryn narrowed his light blue eyes at him and moved forward but the chains on locked on his writs kept him from moving so far from the wall. What happened was he moved forward but ended up falling hard on the ground. He grunted and looked up at the mage with hatred in his eyes. "You will not harm them!" He said. 

"There is not much you can do about it, you are half dead anyway. I am surprised you are still functioning after all that I have done." The mage said. "I wonder if that is your elven blood or your magic." 

"It's my will to live," Arryn said. "Those are my friends and my kingdom you are threatening. I will defend them all till my very last breath is drawn." 

"How noble of you, however, I must be going." The mage said as he drew out a dagger and walked over to Arryn and kicked him in the side. Arryn groaned in pain as he was moved to his back. He gasped as the breath was forced out of him as he was stabbed right in the chest with the dagger. He moved his head back in pain and his vision began to fade as he saw the mage walked out. So this was the end for him...he was going to die without being able to protect his friends or his kingdom. The worst part was he could not even warn them that was hurting more than the knife in his chest. He could tell he was going to die in moments but still, he wanted to protect his home and his friends. He gritted his teeth and coughed up some blood that he felt in his throat. 

 _'I can't die here...'_  He thought to himself as felt himself start to fade into darkness. _'I can't!'_

 _ **"You are mortal. You will die at some point human...or rather halfling."**  _ A dark voice spoke in his head. In his mind, he saw a strange figure floating there. _**"However, your death does not have to be here. I can offer you a chance at life again. I can offer you a deal, I can help you control your elven magic and help you keep your the vow you made. However, i'll be living inside your body to do this and know this: If you waver or become weakened and can no longer stand but still wish to fight. I will take over your body and your power to make sure you live so you can keep this promise of yours but if you quite and chose to lose and not keep fighting. I will take over your body permanently and your spirit will be consumed completely. Yet, if you stay on your path, I shall be on your side till your mortal death.**_ _ **Also, we can work out further details when you are not about to be lost. Well, halfling? Do we have a deal?"**_

"Yes..."He muttered out loud.

 _ **"Perfect,"**_ The voice spoke and the figure of shadows suddenly had teeth and grinned. Suddenly Arryn gasped as he felt a surge of incredible power. It flowed through him and he felt his body sit up. He did not feel in control of his body but he could see, feel, and hear everything. Yet, he also saw himself floating in a white void that looked like he was in the clouds. He looked around and saw the shadowy figure standing there or rather sitting there.  

 _ **"Let me explain before you start asking your questions. We are in your subconscious mind, I am in control of your body, however, you still can see and feel everything that happens. When you will be in control again I shall be able it shall be the same as here. We both can talk here so it** **does** **not look crazy when one of us just starts speaking to thin air."**_ The shadowy figure said.

"What are you? How can you do all this?" Arryn asked them.

 _ **"Oh. Right, I am the demon lord Azari,"**   _The shadow figure replied standing up and taking a bow. _**"Also, so I do have some form..."**_ The shadowy figure began to change and he soon looked human...or at least a human that had horns, slightly clawed hands, and dark red eyes. 

"A demon?" He replied. 

 _ **"Lord. Demon Lord."**_ Azari said. _**"I can do much more any standard demon but let's worry about these formalities later. Oh, I did forget to mention that when I am in control I can use some of my power."**_

 

* * *

Azair sat up and grabbed the knife in his chest and pulled it out. He stood up and yanked the chains from the walls. The chains came flying out as he stood up fully and he looked at the knife in his chest and pulled it out. There was no blood and the wound healed. _'How!?'_ Asked Arryn. 

 _ **'When human and demon's make deals like the one we made. All the wounds you have just become scars and are healed.'**_ He replied to him.

Azair went to the door and pushed it open. He walked out and saw one of the guards who worked their look at him in terror and he moved his arm sending the chain flying wrapping around the guard's waist and he pulled him back. He placed a foot on their chest and asked, "I shall only ask you this once. Where are the mage and my grimoire?" 

He felt Arryn's surprise since his voice was much darker as he spoke. It seemed the person was surprised as well. Azair pushed his foot in more and said, "I shall only ask you this once. Answer now." 

"His-s of-f-fice." They sputter. Azair was about to kill him when and sighed as Arryn shouted, _"No! They just work here, the mage is our target. Let him live."_

 ** _'Fine...'_** He replied. "I am letting you live, take responsibility for what you are doing here. If you do not when we meet again I shall kill you with no mercy." 

The guard ran off but Azair grabbed his sword before he did and Arryn said, _'Thank you.'_

 _ **'We should have killed him, but since we will be together for all of your life. I guess we'll have to trust each other's choices.'**   _He replied. Arryn nodded and Azair began walking once more. He ignored the guards and people who tried attacking him. He kicked in the door of the mage's office and he turned and gasped in shock. 

"No...you are dead!?" He shouted.

"Am I not?" Azair asked and looked down at himself. "Well. I guess I am not," 

The mage raised his hand and began a spell but Azair sent a blast of energy at him knocking him off his feet. The mage hit the wall and groaned. Azair walked over and picked up Arryn's spell book. He just held it as he walked over to mage and pressed the sword to his neck. "This is for threatening my home and my friends," Azair said saying the words Arryn instructed him to say. With a quick movement of his hand, he stabbed him through his neck killing him instantly. 

Arryn felt some satisfaction in his death knowing that his friends are safe, he let Azair decided on getting to the Heart Kingdom or the Clover one. He sat in his subconscious and something told him that having this demon will be the start of a whole new adventure.

 _ **"Indeed. Halfing,"**_ Azari said to him looking over at him in their now shared subconscious. 

 _"I do have a name,"_ Arrny said. 

_**"Well, you never told me halfling but it is strange. I have only met a few half-elf and half-human."** _

_"My name is Arryn."_ He replied.

 _ **"Alright, Arryn but you are this will be the start of a whole long list of adventures,"**_ Azair said and suddenly smiled and began humming in their subconscious. Arryn sighed a bit and realized this will be quiet a long list of adventures and he had to be stuck with this demon who when not focused on fighting seemed to like annoying him. Arryn just took a deep breath and looked as the sky whizzed by them as they flew up in the air on a stolen broom. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
